


Whiskey & Tears

by kooky500



Series: Whiskey & Tears-Verse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Trafficking, LGBT at least, Past Abuse, Penny is a cat, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: One bar brings four people together.A.k.a: a bar AU that I've been wanting to write for a while now.





	1. Late nights & Memories

There’s a strange woman, who regularly drinks at the bar where Ruby works. She always orders the same thing – some fruity cocktail that Ruby never remembers the name of because she’s not too good with names and she never says a word to anyone.

Often times, Ruby finds herself absently staring at the silent woman. _She’s so pretty_ Ruby thinks, though the word pretty alone, isn’t enough to describe the woman. She was beautiful, long white hair that Ruby guesses would be _super_ soft if she touched it; and the woman’s eyes are a bright, striking ice blue and her skin a smooth, milky white. She often wears a pretty white and silver dress, with matching boots but sometimes Ruby sees her in a blue ensemble, complete with a jacket. The woman, in all her quiet, color-lacking glory is the complete opposite of Ruby. Loud and obnoxious Ruby - who’s always, decked out in rainbow LGBT gear from head to toe. Rainbow barrettes, suspenders, socks –you name it, and if it came in rainbow, Ruby had it somewhere in her wardrobe.

The patrons whisper about the woman. They that she seems cold and rude – while others are blunter and simply label her a ‘bitch’ without ever saying a word to her. Ruby doesn’t think she looks cold or mean – she just looks lonely. _There’s so much sadness in her eyes._

It’s a Friday night when Ruby finally works up the courage to talk to her. The night was a slow one – so the place is relatively empty when the door creaks open and the woman wanders in. She glances around as she makes her way to the bar, her heels clicking on hardwood floors. Her eyes catch Ruby’s and she offers a small smile in greeting. Ruby can feel her cheeks heat up, as she quickly looks away.

By now, Ruby is the only employee around so she rushes to the bar, as the woman takes a seat.

“Give me a Quick Fuck.” The woman orders. Ruby splutters, her heartbeat picking up. The woman raises and eyebrow, but Ruby can see her holding back laughter.

“You know - the cocktail.” The woman clarifies. Ruby calms down. _Of course. The cocktail. Right_. What else _would_ she have meant?

Ruby finishes and hands the woman her drink as the two bathe in awkward silence. _Come on, say something!_ Ruby inwardly berates herself.

“So…what’s your name?” Ruby awkwardly asks. The woman perks up, surprised.

“Pardon?”

“Oh, well it’s just uh… I keep seeing you around here and I never asked for your name.” Ruby explains. The woman smiles.

“Weiss. Weiss Schnee.” The woman - no, _Weiss,_ introduced and for a minute, Ruby’s brain stopped working.

“Weiss Schnee?! _THE_ Weiss Schnee? As in, ‘Schnee Diamond Company’?” Ruby astonished. Weiss was amused at this.

“The very same.” She confirmed. “Now, may I ask what _your_ name is?” Weiss inquired. Ruby gathered herself.

“ _I’m_ Ruby Rose!” She proudly announced. Weiss laughed lightly at this, and Ruby leaned on the bartop. “So what’s your story?”

Weiss blinked before her expression turned somber. Ruby worried she’d said the wrong thing.

“Well, right now I’m going for my undergrad in business. I hate it of course – but my father is making me and what he says goes, since he controls the money.

My brother, Whitley is looking for any dirt he can find on me – since he’s next in line to inherit. My older sister Winter only managed to get away from our family by joining the army. I’m the only family member that she still keeps in contact with – not that I blame her.” Weiss shrugs, taking a sip of her drink before continuing. “I’m also gay, but if I tell my dad he’ll disown me. He’s very traditional. Oh - and there’s this weird, blonde kid at my university who can’t seem to take a hint. Even after 6 months.” Weiss finished. Ruby blinked, not expecting to hear _that_ much. Then again, she supposed that people did tend to get loose-lipped when under the influence of alcohol.

“Ouch,” Ruby commented, feeling sympathy for this woman that she’d only known for half an hour. Ruby had always assumed that the Schnees lived a life of grandeur – the redhead hadn’t even considered that she may have been wrong. “So, why doesn’t your mom do anything?” Ruby inquired. Weiss let out a scoff.

“That woman spends her days clutching a bottle, and chugging down anti-depressants like they’re candy,” Weiss responded bluntly. She finished her drink and placed the glass down. She glared at the empty glass.

“Then again, guess I’m one to talk.” She grumbled. “So, what about you?”

Ruby blushed. No one had ever asked her that before. “Oh uh – well there’s not much to tell. My mother left, on a business trip when I was a kid one day and she – she never came back. We – my dad, and my sister – never heard from her after that. I was too young to really know what was going on –but it was never clear whether something had happened or… or if she just decided to leave. Our dad was never the same after that – he spiraled into a depression.

One night, he fell asleep on the couch with a cigarette in his hand. You can imagine what happened. The house went up in flames; Yang lost her arm in the fire and our dad didn’t make it. Sometimes I think a part of her still resents our dad for it.

My uncle and his husband stepped in to raise me and my sister after the fire until we could get out on our own.” Ruby paused. “I remember they had this little tabby, named Penny. Man, I loved that cat – until Yang and I had moved out. Apparently, she meowed for weeks, missing me. Or at least, that’s what my uncle told me.” She cleared her throat.

“Then, years later my sister, Yang and I got an apartment of our own. I started going to college and Yang got this place. She owns it with her wife nowadays.”  Ruby finished. “I’m sorry – I’m probably boring you with my life story aren’t I?” Ruby apologized. Weiss shook her head.

“Not at all – it was quite interesting to hear. I’m sorry about your mom –and your father.” Weiss said. Ruby gave her a wry smile.

“I’m sorry about _your_ family.” The redhead returned. Weiss shrugged as if to say, ‘fair enough’.

“Surprise me with something else,” Weiss instructed, changing the subject. Ruby turned examining the liquor, a smile coming to her face as the perfect idea came to mind. Moments later, she handed Weiss a drink in a martini glass, with a red ombre and rose petals floating on top. It was by far, the most bizarre cocktail Weiss had ever seen. She picked it up, glancing at it.

“What is this? I don’t believe I’ve seen it before.” Weiss commented. Ruby beamed at her.

“It’s called ‘Crescent Rose’, invented by yours truly,” Ruby announced, with a mock-bow. “It’s my specialty and one of our most popular drinks. Try it, see if you like it.” The red-head suggested. Weiss glanced at the drink once more, before taking a small sip. The drink had a warmth to it, but there was also an odd yet satisfying, underlying sweetness. Weiss’s eyes lit up.

“That’s pretty good.” Weiss complimented, taking another sip. “I like it.” She decided. Ruby grinned at her in response.

“I knew you would!” She clapped. Ruby didn’t have anything left to do that night, and Weiss was always their last customer so the two spent the next two hours until closing, chatting away.

****

“…and so then, he came to my dorm with a _freaking guitar_ and started singing!”

Ruby gasped. “No way!” Weiss nodded.

“I swear he did. I can’t make this shit up.”

Ruby burst out laughing and Weiss joined in – the two giggling over each other.

“That is _so_ creepy! Like, in what universe do you think that is going to make someone say yes to going to a party with you?” Ruby pondered, still lightly chuckling. Weiss laughed even harder at that. Ruby glanced at the time. 11:00.

“Shit, I gotta close up.” She realized.

Weiss sobered a bit at this.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to check the time.” She apologized. The heiress pulled out her wallet and dug through it, eventually placing a $50 on the counter.

“Keep the change.” She said when Ruby turned to the register. Weiss thought for a moment. Then, she reached into her purse, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. Scribbling something down, she folded the paper and placed it on the counter.

“This too.” She said with a wink before she turned and flounced out of the bar. Ruby waited until she left before grabbing the piece of paper and unfolding it.

 

_‘555-923-5594_

_Call me <3’_

As her eyes roved over the note, Ruby felt herself smile.


	2. Summer storms & Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Yang first met Blake, the woman who would become her wife someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - Hope everyone had a lovely holiday! :)
> 
> So here's Blake and Yang's story. The second part to Weiss' should be posted this week since it's done and I just have to edit it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also - I'm turning this into a series of oneshots/drabbles all set in the same universe.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_6 months ago…_

_Shit_ was the first word to pop into Yang Xiao Long’s head as she observed the bar’s shelves of liquor. They were out of whiskey. Completely.

The blonde repressed a sigh as she debated whether or not to risk a trip in the storm to get more. As if sensing her thought, a massive clap of thunder sounded and judging by the resounding noises on the roof, the rain had turned to hail. _Great,_ add potential roof damages to the list of the woman’s annoyances.

Yang was startled by the sound of the door opening. She spun around, to see a woman, with long, drenched black hair, an old pair of converse and an oversized blue windbreaker, clutching a piece of crumpled wet paper in her hand, standing in the doorway. She looked dead on her feet.

Yang hurried over, as the woman shut the door – wobbling slightly as she did so.

“Hey, are you okay?” The blonde asked, making her way over to the woman. Yang threw an arm around the woman’s shoulders and led her over to a chair, pulling it out so the woman could sit down.

“Wait here – I’ll grab you a towel,” Yang instructed, leaving no room for argument before she raced off. The blonde reappeared a moment later, with a white, fluffy towel slung over her shoulder.

“There, this should help,” Yang said, handing her the towel. The woman started to dry herself off as Yang took a seat opposite her.

“So what made you decide to get out in a storm like this?” Yang inquired. The woman placed the dripping piece of paper on the table.

“This is Ember Celica, isn’t it?” The woman asked, speaking for the first time since she’d come in. Her voice was scratchy. Yang nodded.

“Yup sure is. I’m the owner of this place, what can I do for you?”

The woman coughed. “I’m here about the job offer… my name is Blake Belladonna.”

Yang looked at her, concernedly – wondering why Blake would go to such lengths for not that well-paying of a job.

“Look, why don’t you dry off some and then we’ll talk, okay? I’ll get you some water.” Yang moved to stand, but the woman grabbed her wrist.

“Wait! I - I really need this job okay? I- I know a bit about drinks and I learn fast I just – I really need the money. Please, I’m begging you.” Blake pleaded. Yang stared at the woman’s golden eyes, pursing her lips.

“Alright – give me a few days to run a background check first. But in the meantime, you might as well stay while the storm passes. The weather station is saying we’re under a tornado watch.” Yang relented. Blake nodded, relaxing slightly.

****

_Present Day_

Blake was calmly bussing a table when she heard an interesting bit of information.

_“Yeah, man – did you hear that Taurus is back in town?”_

_“What? I thought the White Fang cleared out years ago.”_

_A laugh. “So did I, brother. But I guess Taurus is pissed – he’s out looking for two that got away. Some blonde dude and a chick with dark hair. Like that’s not vague.”_

_The other men laughed at this, and the conversation switched topics._

Blake stood frozen for a second, before leaving her towel and walking briskly to the break room breathing like she’d run a marathon. Her hands shook so bad, she could barely turn the knob. Yang raised an eyebrow as she watched the shaken girl disappear into the break room. Wordlessly, she followed.

Yang walked into the break room to see Blake pacing and minutes from hyperventilating.

“Blake – Blake, you need to calm down,” Yang said. “Take a deep breath, okay? Now tell me what’s wrong?” Yang asked, softly. Blake nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm herself before speaking.

“I-I have to go b-back to the beginning for this to make sense.” She began, taking a seat at the small table. “Two years ago, I had a boyfriend named Adam Taurus. He was nice at first but then, not long into our relationship he changed. He started, _demanding_ things and calling me names and hitting me. One day, he made me coffee. I should have noticed that was strange for Adam to do – but I didn’t think to question it until I passed out after he slipped something into my drink.

When I woke up i-it was dark. I was in some kind of cage, and my feet were bound. There was a cage next to mine, with a blonde-haired boy in it. Over the next few weeks, I came to know his name was Sun.” She paused for a second as a memory swam to the surface…

****

_Blake shivered, as she crouched in the corner of her cage – not that it was big enough to do much else. There was the sound of footsteps, as someone poured water into the dish she’d been provided. There hadn’t been water in there for at least a day, and she scurried over, pulling her long her back before bending down to drink. She ignored the jeers from her captors._

_“Aw look – the bitch is thirsty.”_

_A low whistle. “Hey, she looks good on her knees.”_

_Blake was biting down hard on her lip, to keep from responding to their comments._

_“Just ignore them.” A voice from her right whispered. She looked over to see a blonde boy, looking at her. “You can’t let them see that they get to you. If you respond it’ll only get worse, trust me.” He continued._

_“I’m sorry – who are you?” She asked. He flashed her a wry smile._

_“My name’s Sun.” The blonde introduced. “I uh, I was up to no good in a shady part of town and my luck finally ran out. Needle to the neck and next thing I knew, I was here.” Sun said, answering her unspoken question. Blake nodded in sympathy._

_“Blake.” She returned. “My abusive ex drugged me.”_

_Sun winced. A pair of their captors came back in, carrying a limp form. They unlocked one of the cages and set her in. A few of the new abductees started shouting after them._

_“Let us out!”_

_“You fucking psychos!”_

_“People will look for me – I have a family!”_

_“I’ll fucking murder you, psychos when I get out of this shithole!”_

_The pair in white masks ignored these people, turning on their heel and walking out. The closing of the heavy metal door echoed throughout the room. A few continued to shout._

_Blake felt an irrational surge of anger. “Oh my god – will you all shut up?! No one is coming to save us – if they were, we wouldn’t be here! So stop your fucking crying and accept it, like the rest of us have! We’re not leaving this place!” She shouted. Blake peeked to the side and saw Sun looking at her like she’d just kicked a puppy._

_“What?” Blake spat._

_“That… was a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Sun questioned. Blake glared at him for one more second, before lying down and turning away from him._

_“It was the truth. This isn’t a movie, Sun. No one is coming to save us. They probably don’t even know we’re here.” Blake replied. Sun didn’t make any more comments after that and Blake let her exhaustion lead her into a dreamless sleep._

****

”They - these people in odd, white masks, kept us in those cages for months – feeding us and giving us water through the bars like we were animals. They only let us out for bathing and using the restroom.

About a year after we were taken, they came for us again. They stacked the cages in some kind of van – for transport. We were going to be auctioned I think. But… the roads were slick and we got lucky. The vehicle we were in crashed and some got free. The driver was dead from the impact – so someone grabbed his keys and unlocked our cages. Sun grabbed my hand and ran – we ran and _ran_ until our lungs burned from the effort, and our bare feet stung from the cold. We’ve stuck together ever since.

Eventually, Sun got a job and we were able to get an apartment. But- those men at the bar. They mentioned that Adam was back in town and that he was searching for ‘ _Some blonde dude and a chick with dark hair’._ They have to be talking about us.” Blake finished. ‘Oh god – what am I going to do? I- I can’t go back there, and I won’t give Sun up.”

Yang grabbed the panicking woman by the shoulders, looking the dark-haired woman in the eyes.

“Hey – look at me. It’s gonna be okay.” Yang soothed. “Easy – breathe.” She instructed. Blake did as she ordered- taking in several deep breaths before she calmed down slightly.

“Look, how about you head home and lie low for a few days. Ruby and I will hold down the fort.” Yang suggested. “I can even give you a ride if you want?”

Blake nodded. “I’d like that.”

****

The two breezed through the city, the wind whipping by them on Yang’s bike. Blake kept her arms wrapped tight around the blonde’s waist. Blake stopped her in front of a sleek, apartment building – it’s shiny reflective surface reached for the sky, color-blocked with matte black and glass windows glittered with lights.

“This is it.” She said, dismounting and handing Yang her helmet.”You can come up for a bit if you want. Sun won’t be back for another hour, and I could use the company.” Blake offered. Yang shrugged and trailed after her.

****

Blake held the door open, while Yang walked into the apartment. The apartment was… cozy. The walls were a calming white, with one dark-red statement wall. A black couch curved in front of a matching coffee table ahead of Yang, in the living room. To the left, a granite counter-top served as a mini-bar while also separating the living room from the kitchen. Across the living room, a hallway forked off.

Yang walked forward, her eyes taking in the place. She jumped back in surprise when a black blur darted across her path with a yowl. Blake laughed, shrugging off her jacket.

“Sorry – I should’ve warned you about her. That was Faunus, my cat. She’s shy around strangers” Blake introduced. “You’re not allergic, are you?” She added, as an afterthought.

“Nah, she just surprised me is all. She came out of nowhere.” Yang laughed.

“Oh if you think Faunus is bad, wait until you meet Sun’s monkeys, Ruyi and Jingu – I’m sure they’re around.” Blake retorted. Yang raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You boyfriend has monkeys? Is that even legal?”

Blake shrugged. “Sometimes I think half of Sun’s actions are illegal. Oh, and uh he’s not my boyfriend.”

Yang traipsed after her, into the kitchen. “I’m sorry – I just assumed that-“

Blake waved her concerns off. “No harm done. Sun and I did _try_ dating for a while but – it was awkward. It felt weird to both of us. Then, Sun realized he was gay so - we went back to being just friends.” Blake said, nonchalantly. “He’s got a boyfriend these days. Neptune – I think is his name. He has this weird, bright blue hair.”

She opened the fridge, scouring for beverages or snacks.

“You want a drink? I’ve got wine coolers but that’s about it.” The black-haired woman asked.

“Sure.”

****

Some time later, the pair sat on Blake’s couch sipping wine coolers. A cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie was playing on the TV in front of them. Faunus was happily curled up between them, snoring lightly as she napped – her earlier hesitance forgotten.

The scene on the TV was some happy couple sharing a cheesy kiss under the mistletoe after the man had proposed.

Sitting there, on the couch watching terrible Christmas movies, with Yang beside her felt almost… domestic to Blake. Course, she was a lightweight so it might have well been the alcohol talking. She glanced at the blonde, swallowing. Blake felt brave.

Before she knew what was happening, Yang saw Blake lean over and felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. The blonde stiffened and Blake pulled back with a horrified gasp, startling Faunus who woke with a hiss. The cat angrily jumped down and wandered off her tail twitching.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I-“ Blake panicked. Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

“Blake, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I just – there’s a lot going on for you right now, I think that maybe we should wait until this whole White Fang thing blows over, okay? I want to make sure you’re not doing something you’ll regret.” Yang reassured her. She paused. “Well, that and I can’t really date my employee.”

That last part got a chuckle out of the other woman. Blake glanced at her phone.

“You should probably go. Sun will be home soon and trust me - he would never let me live this down. Besides, I’m sure Ruby is wondering where you’re at.” Blake said. Yang nodded.

“Yeah. Just, remember what I said: lie low for the week. Both of you.” She reminded one last time, before making her way towards the door.

****

On her fourth day of self-imposed house arrest, Blake was woken up by Sun’s shouting from the living room. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and grabbed some slippers before making her way out.

“Blake – you gotta see this!” He shouted. She hurried along – as much as one could when still half-asleep. When she got to the living room Sun was eagerly leaning towards the TV, Ruyi and Jingu perched on either side of him. A bright red ribbon ran across the screen reading ‘Breaking news’. He glanced back at her and took it off mute. Blake leaned over the couch, her eyes glued to the screen.

“I have just received confirmation that _29_ members of the human trafficking ring known as the ‘White Fang’ have been arrested – thanks to an anonymous tip. The police aren’t releasing any names yet but-“

The newscaster stopped, as new information came in. “The police _have confirmed_ that the group’s leader, Adam Taurus is among those arrested. They are currently being held without bail and though his trial hasn’t been scheduled yet – Adam Taurus is expected to be faced with the death penalty. That’s all the information we have as of right now – but we will, of course, keep you posted as new information is made available.

Now, back to the weather.”

Sun muted it again, as Blake’s knees gave out. She couldn’t believe it. After _years_ of torment, and running, and nightmares and paranoia…could it be true?

Blake couldn’t hold back her tears. She cried for the year lost, for the torment, those memories caused, for the paranoia it left behind, for the nights where she and Sun took turns comforting the other after one experience a night terror. She cried tears of joy, for the future.

 “We’re finally free, Blake. We’re finally free.” Sun whispered – still unable to believe it, himself.

When the pair had finally calmed down enough to eat, still in somewhat of a state of shock, Blake’s phone vibrated with a text.

**From: Yang Xiao Long**

_Just saw the news. Glad they finally got that fucker._

_So… if you’re still down…. Are you free next Saturday? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> I may not reply to comments, but I read every single one of them, I promise! <3
> 
> Also, please kindly point out any spelling/grammar errors. I try to catch them - but Microsoft Word loves to change things around.


	3. Late nights & Memories Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Weiss' story from ch 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this set :)
> 
> Again, there will be another installment in this series but not sure when.

After leaving the bar, and a pleasant conversation with Ruby, Weiss returns home to chaos. The second she closes the door behind her, she can hear yelling – coming from the kitchen, it sounds like.  The sound carries through the house, bouncing off the walls. Weiss can make out her father’s voice, alongside her mother’s but can’t tell what is being said.

There – the sound of glass or ceramic breaking. The shouting has grown louder now, mixed with distinctly female sobs. Someone is throwing objects then, _most likely her father_ , Weiss thinks. She starts towards the commotion – intent on putting a stop to it.

The heiress is halfway across the foyer when a hand lightly grabs her arm. She stops and spins around to glare at Klein, the family butler.

“I wouldn’t go in there right now if I were you, Miss Schnee.” He warns. She crosses her arms, pouting ever so like a child.

“Why not?” She demands.

“Your father was downright furious earlier – I’d never seen him this mad, and that says quite a bit. I fear for your safety if you go in there.” Klein elaborates. Weiss’s expression shifts to concern. Though she and her mother may have their issues – she wouldn’t wish her father’s rage on anyone.

“Isn’t there something we can do? I mean, can’t we call the police?” Weiss asks.

“Miss Schnee, your father’s influence, and wealth are powerful weapons. The police would turn a blind eye.” The butler admits.

Weiss wants to throw something, as she paces in anger. She grits her teeth, and opens her to remind Klein exactly _who_ his employer is, when-

“Are you causing a ruckus, dear sister? _Again?_ ”

The heiress turns to the staircase, to see her younger brother, Whitley smirking at her as he leans on the banister. Her furious gaze narrows, her heels click warningly on the tiles as she marches over to him.

“You.” She hisses. “Did you have something to do with this?” She demands, gesturing towards the kitchen. Weiss jabs a finger at his chest, which he calmly moves.

“No, I did not.” He answers. The boy keeps his bored façade but Weiss can see the anger boiling underneath the surface. A quick glance down shows her that he’s clenching his fists. _Hmph, who’s calm and collected now?_ Weiss thinks triumphantly. She opens her mouth to taunt him further, but he beats her to it.

“As a matter of fact, they were discussing _you_ , when father lost his temper,” Whitely states, smugly. Weiss stops at that. Her? What _about_ her? Was he mad about her schooling? D-did he learn she was a lesbian? Oh god – whatever happens to her mother is her fault!

Weiss felt sick to her stomach.

Klein chose to come between the bickering siblings at this point.

“It’s late. You both should try and get some rest.” He suggested, glancing between them. Whitley turned and waltzed back up the stairs. Weiss nodded.

“You’re probably right, Klein.” She admitted, removing her heels. Weiss liked the feeling of the cool tile on her bare feet, and it was nice to give her sore feet a break from the shoes. The heiress started up the staircase before glancing backward at the butler.

“And Klein? Just- make sure mother is okay. Please?” She asked. The man gave a gentle smile and nodded.

Weiss turned and continued up the steps. Sleep sounded like a nice escape.

****

Weiss tossed and turned in her sleep, overtaken by a nightmare.

_“Hah…hah...” Weiss huffed, struggling to pull in air._ _She glanced behind her as she ran through a wood, dark and twisting, the moon overhead her only light in the inky blackness of night. The branches seemed to reach for her as growls reverberated through the forest. Through the branches, red eyes watched her._

_Through the woods, the woman ran, snow crunching under her boots. She jumped, ducked and dodged, weaving a path. Her white hair kept getting snagged by branches, but she didn’t have time to free it. She had to keep running – the growls grew closer._

_Weiss looked back again, and in the process went crashing to the soil as she tripped over a tree root, sending her sprawling into a clearing. She hit the ground hard - just barely having time to throw her hands out to catch herself when she landed. Grunting, she attempted to get back up – moaning in pain as she did, her ankle twisted at an unnatural angle. The growls were so close now she could hear the creatures thumping as they walked, and the snapping of jaws._

_She scrambled backward, reaching for the sword on her belt – only for it to disappear into thin air._

_“No no no no!” She panicked. Huge, hulking, black creatures stumbled out of the woods, their red eyes glinting under the moon._

_Weiss raised an arm over her eyes, bracing for the inevitable pain. But none came. Weiss lowered her arm cautiously, to see a female figure in a red cape, wielding a scythe slicing the apart the creatures._

_The girl moved quickly and precise – never missing her target. It was mesmerizing to watch. When all the creatures had been slain, the woman stood surrounded by a circle of limbs. She looked like some type of grim reaper, Weiss thought._

_She folded the odd scythe and made her way back over to Weiss, kneeling down. She tilted her head forward, offering to let the heiress remove her hood._

_Weiss reached a hand out, fingering the fabric when –_

_The scene shifted._

_This time, Weiss was leaning up against a stone tower of some type. It was still night, however, and the tower was in a poor state – wreckage lay around her._

_A few feet away, a woman in a red dress, with dark hair that fell over her shoulder had a bow in her hand. She had notched an arrow and was aiming it at a different woman in a Spartan-like outfit, with a red ponytail who was kneeling._

_Weiss felt a strange… connection with the redhead. She felt familiar almost. She felt like a friend. Though she still couldn’t move, Weiss found herself reaching out towards the woman with a bow._

_“S-stop!” She yelled, fruitlessly. They couldn’t hear her it seemed – they didn’t even acknowledge her. The woman released the arrow, sending it careening straight into the redhead’s chest. Her green eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pain._

_“NO!” Weiss called out. The woman walked over, laying a hand on the woman’s cheek. The woman disintegrated under her touch – her ashes carried off by the wind. Weiss was horrified._

_The dream changed again._

_This time a blonde – Yang? Was getting her arm sliced off by a man in a mask._

_The dream was changing faster now, scenes flashing by. A man turning into a bird. A woman abandoning her child. Herself singing on a stage somewhere-_

“Ahh!” Weiss woke with a scream, shooting up in her bed. The door to her room flung open, Klein rushing in.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, glancing around. Weiss sighed.

“Nothing Klein. Just a nightmare is all.” She explained. He furrowed his brows.

“Why are you crying, my little snowflake?” Klein questioned with concern. Weiss wiped her cheek with a finger, surprised when it came back wet. She let out a light chuckle.

“It must have been intense is all. It’s strange I- I don’t remember it.” Weiss said, confused. Klein offered to brew her some coffee. She accepted. The butler paused in the door, looking over his shoulder at Weiss.

“Oh – and your mother requested your presence in her room. She said it was important.”

The man raced off before Weiss could ask him what it was about. Weiss glanced down at her nightgown and slippers, debating getting dressed. In the end, the heiress decided not to as she navigated the halls of the mansion. It had been so long since she’d been to her mother’s room, she barely remembered the way.

Weiss carefully knocked on the ornate wooden door.

“Come in.” Her mother called. Weiss did, closing the door behind her. The woman was sitting at her vanity, nursing a black eye with an ice pack. Her silver-white hair was in a plait down her back as opposed to her usual up-do. A sign she was recently woken up. She waved Weiss over quickly and the young woman scampered over.

“Mother-“ Weiss began, as she saw the full extent of the damage her father has wrought. There were scabbed-over scratches and bruises on the woman’s wrists every color of the rainbow. A wound on her mother’s side had reopened and blood was leaking through the nightgown.

The woman held up a hand, stopping her daughter. “Weiss, we don’t have much time – your father is in a meeting right now but we must hurry.”  Willow Schnee interrupted, a fiery gaze meeting Weiss’.  The young heiress hadn’t seen so much emotion in her mother’s eyes in years. She nodded. Weiss knew better than to interrupt her mother.

Her mother reached into a silver jewelry box and pulled out a silver chain, at the end of which dangled a metal rapier. She grabbed Weiss’ hand and pressed the necklace into it.

“This was my mother’s. She gave it to me one day, the day that I left home and said to me: “Willow, this is Myrtenaster. As long as you have it with you, nothing can harm you. Myrtenaster will give you strength.” She told me that someday I might pass it on to my own daughters as they leave and eventually find their own path.” Willow explained. When she opened her mouth again, she looked into Weiss’ eyes, deadly serious.

“I want you to leave, Weiss. Now. Leave and don’t _ever_ come back.” She urged. Weiss grew worried. Why- why was her mother saying these things? What _happened_ while she slept?

Her mother sighed, as though sensing Weiss’ thoughts. “Your father and I were talking about you last night. I don’t know how – but he found out that you were at a _gay bar_. He lost his senses. I tried to talk him down but…” The woman trailed off. Weiss knew what came next. The young heiress felt the pool of dread in her stomach, grow.

“Weiss… even _I_ didn’t think he’d go this far but, if this is what that man did to me, then I don’t want to give him a chance to lay a hand on you, snowflake.” Willow spoke, brushing a stray hair from Weiss’ face with a gentle smile.

It reminded Weiss of how her mother used to come into her room when she was a child and sing her a lullaby with the same expression.

“But, what about you? Mother, you can’t expect me to just leave you here with him!” Weiss protested. Willow’s smile turned somber.

“Sweetheart… if you really want to help me, then leave. Go. Make something of yourself. I’ve been here for years, darling. I can deal with your father.” She laid a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “Klein has packed your belongings. You can stay with Winter, on the other side of town. Your father won’t come looking for you – it would draw too much bad press.” Willow continued, handing Weiss a piece of paper with an address on it. There was a knock on the door, as their butler Klein poked his head in.

“Miss, I have Weiss’ belongings packed.” He announced. Weiss’ mother nodded.

“Thank you, Klein. Just leave them there please; she won’t be but a moment.” She responded. The butler closed the door again, and Willow returned her attention to her daughter.

“I love you, sweetheart.” She reminded one last time, pecking Weiss on the forehead. The young woman nodded.

“I love you too, mother,” Weiss responded, before making her way out of her mother’s room. Weiss stopped by her own quarters one last time, to get changed. It wouldn’t do to show up at her sister’s place barefoot and in a nightgown, after all.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Weiss stepped out onto the dirty, city sidewalks, a duffel bag in each hand. She didn’t bother turning to face her home for one final time.  Instead, she walked down by where the cars raced, and set one bag down, to let out a shrill whistle.

“Hey – taxi!”


	4. Info

Hey so, I've decided that I'm going to make Whiskey and Tears into a series of one-shots, and related stories, which is what I originally had planned. Right now, though, I'm working on a W&T story with JNPR in it :)

Sorry for the late update - life has been kicking my ass lately, and it sucks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: The story of how Yang and Blake met.
> 
> And Weiss's story isn't finished yet, either.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
